Speechless
by Ushinaware Ta Kaze
Summary: As Tokiya is going to meet Fuuko after ten long years…Tofuu One-shot


Okay I just got inspired! This is a One-shot based on the song Speechless by Michael Jackson.

Summary: As Tokiya is going to meet Fuuko after ten long years…Tofuu

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

* * *

**Speechless**

"Attention all the passengers we've finally reached Tokyo. Thank you for flying with us."

As the announcement was made every passenger became busy in removing their seat belts and collecting their entire luggage, ensuring they've missed nothing. However, in this environment, there was one young man who was in a hurry to get out of the plane. Yes, it is none other than our very own, Tokiya Mikagami.

It has been ten long years since he had last seen a glance of Tokyo and now he was dying to inhale the scent of his birth place and meet his friends, whom he had left stunned by his decision to go abroad to study in Oxford University. He just couldn't hide a grin imagining their faces, when they see him here.

He stepped out of the airport and haled a cab. He handed over an address to the driver and helped the driver to keep his luggage in the car. Just when Tokiya was going to get into the car, he felt the wind blow on his face along with the beautiful petals of Cherry blossoms.

_**Your love is magical, that's how I feel**_

'The wind, her element'

A small smiled formed on his face and he got into the cab.

Yes, it took six years! Six damn years for the great Tokiya Mikagami to figure out that he was in love with the Hokage's wind goddess.

It was not that he didn't know that he liked her. But he just shrugged it off by treating it as 'momentary-hormonal-attraction', as he called it ten years ago. He didn't want to accept that he loved her and when he left her, he knew that he couldn't ignore his feelings for her. He loved her and that's that.

Yet now that he is here, he had so many questions and doubts in his mind that wasn't sure on what to tell her.

_**But I have not the words here to explain**_

It's not like he is scared that she might be married or something as horrible as that. How did he know? Well, he did keep in touch with the sweet Healer of Hokage. He just didn't know what he would say to her after ten years!

What should he say? And even more how would she want him to say it.

He put his hands in his pocket and took out a velvet small box. He slowly opened the box revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

_**Gone is the grace for expressions of passion**_

He was no poet and nor was he Shakespeare. Not to mention he couldn't even recite a Shakespeare poem to her, cause she disliked him for some weird reason.

"Annoying monkey, always making it difficult for me.", Tokiya whispered to himself.

"Pardon me sir. Did you tell something?" the driver inquired.

"Ah no. Please carry on."

"Yes sir"

Tokiya sighed and put the box into his pocket and looked out of the window.

_**But there are worlds and worlds of ways to explain**_

Old memories started to flood into his memories.

"_Michan! Miiiiiichannnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"_What is it monkey?"_

_Fuuko stopped in front of him trying to catch some breath._

"_Why (pant) do (pant) you (pant) have to (pant) always (pant) keep…"_

"_Why don't you first catch some breath monkey, I can't understand monkey language."_

_BONK_

"_Don't call me a monkey!!!!"_

He smiled again, earning a weird look from the driver.

_Fuuko was steaming red as the Hokage boys were laughing their heads off._

"_Shut up!"_

_But the boys didn't stop laughing. Come on you can't just resist the sheer joy of letting yourself to be overtaken by laughter when a dressed up Fuuko, with the most awkward make up on her face, comes in front of you._

"_Anou, I thought I did a good job of it.", said Yanagi feeling sad and guilty._

"_What? Of course, princess she looks absolutely beautiful!"_

_Fuuko was just going to cross the boiling limit, when Kagerou came in and took her in. And after ten whole minute…_

"_Who the hell are you?"_

_BONK_

"_Stupid iceberg! It's me."_

"_Yup only one girl can be so unlady-like."_

"_Well boohoohoo"_

_Fuuko walked past him and just then a knock was heard on the door. Fuuko ran towards it and opened the door, revealing a handsome looking man._

A frown formed on his face.

"Stupid Sakai!" with a hint of jealousy dripping out of his tone.

He had after all snatched the honour of being the guy who had first danced with Fuuko.

"Sir we're here."

Tokiya snapped out of his day dreaming and nodded at the driver. He got out of the car and handed over the fair to the driver and then turned around facing Fuuko's house.

He walked up the stairs and rang the door bell.

"Yes?" a sixteen years old blonde girl was revealed when the door opened.

"Hello. You sure have grown up." He addressed to the stunned blonde girl.

"Won't you ask me to come in? Or perhaps I'll have to wait till Fuuko gets home."

"Huh? Oh gomen gomen-nasai. Please come in Mikagami-nii. But weren't you supposed to get here a week later?"

"Oh just a little change of plan. When is your sister coming?"

"I guess she will be here by eight."

Perfect. Just what he wanted. He turned around grinning at Ganko, "Where is the kitchen?"

He knew he couldn't tell her. Heck he didn't know what he would do when he sees her after all these years. But he wanted it to be perfect. So perfect that she can't refuse his proposal. After all, cooking is a very good way to express your feelings to the one you love the most.

"Ganko, don't you think you're supposed to pay a visit to Yanagi?"

"Huh, oh okay, all the best Tokiya-nii!" said Ganko happily and she went out of the house, closing the door behind her. She knew what was going to happen and knew very well that Tokiya wouldn't want her to be here when he finally tells her sister.

'Wait till I tell it all to Yanagi!'

Tokiya just couldn't keep himself from smirking imagining the look on Fuuko's face when he sees him.

_**To tell you how I feel**_

Finally, what felt ages to him, the doorbell rang. Tokiya couldn't help but feel nervous. He slowly opened the door to see her busy searching something in her bag.

"Oh thanks god! I thought…" Fuuko's eyes were now wide open, "Micha…I mean, Mikagami?"

"Ganko is in Yanagi's. Come on in."

Fuuko gave him a puzzling look and came inside only to find most of the lights off except the chandelier and of course there were candles lit on the table.

"Why don't you take a shower and come down. I'll answer all your questions then."

After a half an hour she was down in the dress, which he had laid on her bed.

"Beautiful" He whispered to himself.

"Mikagami. I don't understand. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be here next week and what are you doing in my house?"

Tokiya just smiled at her and showed his hand indicating her to sit down to eat.

_**But I am speechless, speechless**_

_**That's how you make me feel**_

He wanted to tell her a lot but the mere sight of her has simply ganged him up.

He helped her sit on the chair and then sat on the chair just opposite to her and looked at her.

Her complexion has got even fairer over the years. Her hair which has grown over the year was neatly tied up into a bun with two strands of hair curled up on her cheek. She was simply breath taking.

_**Though I'm with you I am far away and nothing is for real**_

He couldn't just help himself from getting lost in all those moment she had shared with him. Those times when they used to argue over the most silly things, those times when she used to get angry and bunk him on his head. Those moment when she used to irritate him by calling him 'to make sure he didn't freeze by his own freezing nature' as she put it. Especially that time when she shared her warm beautiful smile with him when he needed somebody the most. She was always there for him, always there to make him forget his pain. She was like his princess on a white horse who had saved him from losing the very reason to live. And now finally he is here in front of her.

"Tokiya?"

Tokiya snapped out of his train of thoughts and got up, making Fuuko even more confused.

He got up and put music and walked to her and showed his hand.

Fuuko stared at him and then his hand.

"May I have this pleasure?"

Fuuko smiled at him and nodded, placing her hand on his hand.

_**When I'm with you I am lost for words, I don't know what to say**_

_**My head's spinning like a carousel, so silently I pray**_

They walked to the centre of the room. Tokiya placed her hands on his shoulder and then his hands on her waist and then they started to dance with the music, each of them lost in their train of thoughts as they stare at each other's eyes.

_**Helpless and hopeless, that's how I feel inside**_

_**Nothing's real, but all is possible if God is on my side**_

Oh how much he wanted to say how he loved her. How he wanted her to be the one with whom he could to share his life with and grow old with. So many things to say but no words were in his mind. Yes, the great Tokiya Mikagami was a loss for words. But, of course, only she could do this to him. Only she could make him feel so vulnerable, so helpless, and so happy.

What will happen if she refuses? Will he be able to live without her?

'Kami-sama! Help me!'

_**When I'm with you I am in the light where I cannot be found**_

_**It's as though I am standing in the place called Hallowed Ground**_

"Fuuko"

"Yes"

"I want to tell you that…"

"Yes"

"Thank you." said Tokiya earning a question look from her.

But Tokiya didn't reply, instead he stopped dancing and escorted her to the table to have the dinner.

"…"

'What's wrong with him? Why the hell is he acting sooooo nice?'

"Did you cook this?"

Tokiya nodded.

"How did you know that I love Chinese?" Fuuko asked in surprise. After all, he never ever showed interest in anything else except for Yanagi.

"Will you quit asking so many questions and eat?" said Tokiya making Fuuko frown.

_**Speechless, speechless, that's how you make me feel**_

_**Though I'm with you I am far away and nothing is for real**_

"Fuuko, I…"

"Huh?"

Tokiya smiled got up and kneeled in front of her.

_**I'll go anywhere and do anything just to touch your face**_

_**There's no mountain high I cannot climb**_

_**I'm humbled in your grace**_

"Fuuko, I might not be the perfect man in the world. I might not be like Sakai but what I can be is be the person who'll do his best to keep you happy."

By now Fuuko was gaping at him.

"Will you close your mouth, its distracting." said Tokiya making her frown even more.

_**Speechless, speechless, that's how you make me feel**_

_**Though I'm with you I am lost for words and nothing is for real**_

_**Speechless, speechless, that's how you make me feel**_

_**Though I'm with you I am far away, and nothing is for real**_

"I want to apologies for being so mean to you all the time. I know that I was a complete jerk especially when I left for UK without telling you much."

Fuuko at this was nodding in agreement to his statement.

'She didn't have to agree to it so fast!'

_**Speechless, speechless, that's how you make me feel**_

_**Though I'm with you I am lost for words and nothing is for real**_

_**Speechless**_

He caught her hand and continued, "Over these years I have always wanted to tell you this…but I didn't know just how to put it. But Fuuko I love you."

_**Your love is magical, that's how I feel**_

"I guarantee that we'll doubt about this at a point of time, I guarantee that we might feel like we want to get out of it all, but I guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine I shall regret about it for the rest of my life."

_**But in your presence I am lost for words**_

"Fuuko will you marry me and honour me by making me the one to spend the rest of your life with?"

"Tokiya…I" and then she closed her eyes.

Tokiya was grasping her hand tightly determined to never let go of her again. Yet he was, somewhere in the corner of his mind, scared. Scared that she might refuse to accept him.

Fuuko smiled and opened her eyes, "Yes I accept. I would love too."

Tokiya was in cloud number nine. He just couldn't believe his eyes. All he could do was to hug her tight and murmur his gratitude for giving him a chance.

_**Words like, "I love you."**_

He kneeled back took her hand and slipped the ring to her finger and then got up, "I love you, Fuuko, till my death I shall continue to do so."

Fuuko smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N**

**That's all folks! Needless to say what will continue after this! ^^**

**Man! This is the biggest chapter I've ever written!**

**Yeah I kind of took a few of those lines from The Runaway bride. Well like he said I found it honest.**

**I hope you all liked it!**

**Please do review! It's only fair that after you read a fiction that you review! Flames accepted.**


End file.
